A Call to Arms/Roleplay
Short RP Idea by: Icewish Info Ganondorf has formed an army to take over Hyrule then the rest of the worlds. Due to the Hyrulean Civil War, Hyrule's military force is in an awful, weak state. Princess Zelda is now calling for every able being to help combat the evil. Help defeat the "King of Evil", Ganondorf by aiding Hyrule's army! (Anyone can join from any world.) RP Characters The Hyrulean Military: Link (Icewish) Sheik (Icewish) Zelda (Icewish) Dewott (WolfStar) Samus (WolfStar) Legend(WolfStar) Ghirahim (Night) Itzal Atalanta Ganondorf's Army: Ganondorf (Icewish, Temporarily) In the Battlefield.... Link took cover behind a tree and drew his bow. He and many other troops were told to hide and wait for the enemy to approach then ambush them before they could reach their base. If anyone made a mistake now, it would cost thousands of lives..... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:49, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Samus looked at Link. She kinda wanta to attack Ganadorf after what he had did. It was-Take that frickin' smart bomb out of her hands! ✰WolfStar✰ Link spotted the enemy approaching. He gave the hand signal for the troops not to engage. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:01, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Dewott ran out and used Water Gun. "Aww poop! You suck, Dewott!" whispered Samus. ✰WolfStar✰ "You moron! You have away our position!" shouted a Hylain Soldier. He was shot in the head with an arrow right after he finished his sentance. " Attack!" shouted Link. The battle began. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:07, September 24, 2012 Samus shot a lazer, killing one of Ganadorf's men. ✰WolfStar✰ Soon, the Hyrulean troops were overwhelmed. Most were dead already. "(Beep!)it Dewott," thought Link. "Fall back! Fall back!" shouted Link. The remaining troops began to retreat. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:53, September 24, 2012 (UTC) "What the heck Link!? I could have killed half of e'm with just my lazers!" said Samus, looking mad. ✰WolfStar✰ "You shut the (beep!) up!" shouted Link. "You don't know (beep!) about military stratagy! You and your friend just killed hundreds!" He was completly filled with anger and greif. Later.... The troops re-grouped. Only about 50 of them were left. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:06, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Samus cluched a Pokeball. Iggy had gaven Samus, Snake and Meta Knight all each a Unova Starter. She had choosen Tepig, witch she was telling Link that Tepig could kill a Reshiram. Dewott knew she was stupid on pokemon. Samus punched Dewott and muttered, "Idiot...". ✰WolfStar✰ Link was furious. "Alright!" he called to the troops. Most were injured badly. "We need to get back to friendly territory before the enemy finds us and kills us. And to all those who are not loyal to Hylain Army." He looked up at Dewott sharply. "I advise you run, Hylains hate traitors." Many other soldiers looked at Dewott with disgust. "He's a spy," whispered one of the troops to another. "Or at least he is fighting for the enemy." The other soldier nodded. "He will die; he is bound to be caught if he is a spy for Ganondorf." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:33, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Ghirahim was listening to them talk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:34, September 25, 2012 (UTC) The two soldiers felt uncomfortable suddenly. --- They started traveling to Hyrule Capital. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:02, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Legend stopped them. "DEWOTT KNOWS NOTHING OF YOU WORLD!" he roared. He then burned them badly and flew off.-------"Yea, like he should die...." said Samus to Meta Knight over the phone. "He said killing Dewott is ok with Servine and Freeze." repiled Samus. ✰WolfStar✰ "Legend! You are our enemy now!" shouted Link. "Go back to your own world now! Or I sware I'll kill you." The two soldiers had suffered such great burns, they had to be carried, for it was too painful for them to walk. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:56, September 25, 2012 (UTC) "Ya abused Dewott.... I'd rather be pokeballed now." he roared. "Then let Iris frickin' pokeball you!" laughed Samus. Yes, Legend had never been pokeballed. He was WILD. That guy was angry, and Samus knew it. "Fine, I side with you. I already killed a few of Ganadorf's men because I was asumed. Trust me, It's true!" said Legend. ✰WolfStar✰ "Tell that to them<" growled Link, pionting at the two injured men. "I know who you are, I know your personality. I don't need another idiot to drag around." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:01, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Legend growled angrliy. He flew off to kill more of Ganadorf's men. ✰WolfStar✰ Night fell, and there were only half way to safety ---- "This is Patrol One Leader, do you copy?" said Sheik. He was using a devise for communication that couldn't be jammed by Ganondorf. He hid high up in a tree, out of sight. "Yes sir," said a voice through the tiny speaker. "Affirmative," said another. "Move out and scan the area," said Sheik. "Rodger that, sir," said a voice. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:17, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Legend returned. He was wounded alot more worst than the people he burned. Scars covered his body, and a blue diamond shape appeared on his forhead. He had lost a couple teeth and his turboblaze was going crazy. "Those people, th-h-h-h-h-ey pretty much killed me. I h-h-have-e-e-e los-s-s-st my flig-g-g-gh-h-h-h-ht." he roared with great pain. ✰WolfStar✰ "Sir, there is a dragon-like creature in our sights," said Atalanta. "Do not engage," replied Sheik. "Just report on the area." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:25, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Legend crawled towards Sheik. He could see him. ✰WolfStar✰ "Legend, go away!" said Sheik. "You always screw things up! Just buzz off!" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:58, September 27, 2012 (UTC) It was obvis. Legend was dying. ✰WolfStar✰ Sheik honestly didn't care. "Sir, Atalanta has written everything we need to know down," said Itzel. "We will head south and try to find the remaining troops," said Sheik. They left the area. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:05, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Samus was happily tracking down stuff. ✰WolfStar They caught up with the remaining troops. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:50, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay